My Love Sitter
by KyuHaELF
Summary: Sungmin yang terjepit dalam masalah keuangan menerima pekerjaan dari Yesung untuk mengasuh Kyuhyun yang berumur 14 tahun. Menuruti semua perintah tuannya itu wajib. Tapi bagaimana jika Kyuhyun meminta yang macam macam? "Setidaknya setiap bangun tidur kau harus selalu ada dalam dekapan ku" KYUMIN GS RnR
1. Chapter 1

**My Love Sitter**

**.**

**.**** .MLS. ****.**

**.**

Sinar terik matahari begitu terang menyinari Seoul siang ini, ditambah lagi tak ada sedikitpun angin yang berhembus untuk sekedar menerbangkan beberapa helai daun yang berceceran di tanah lapang ini.

"Hufft.."

Sosok manis itu menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Sapu yang dipegangnya ia gerakkan asal-asalan. Tampak sekali sosok manis itu sangat tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk melakukan kegiatan sapu-menyapu dibawah sinar terik matahari ini.

"Tak taukah mereka ini bahwa aku lelah! Tck, menyebalkan sekali!" Sosok manis itu menghentak-hentakkan sapunya geram. Di ambilnya sapu tangan miliknya dan di lapnya peluh yang berceceran di pelipisnya.

"Aishh.. Panas sekali.." Di kibas-kibaskannya sapu tangan miliknya berharap akan sedikit mengurangi udara panas yang mengelilinginya.

"Lebih baik aku cepat selesaikan pekerjaan konyol ini. Aku benar-benar lelah." Dengan sigap sosok manis itu menggerakkan sapunya dan segera mengumpulkan dedaunan yang berceceran di lapangan luas itu.

"Yap! Selesai! Kau hebat Sungmin-ah!" Sosok itu –_Lee Sungmin-_ dengan senyum sumringah menatap hasil kerjanya yang dilakukan selama 3 jam. Letih? Tentu saja. Bohong jika ia tak mengaku. Bahkan ia benar-benar lelah, sampai-sampai merasa sendinya akan copot jika saja ia tetap melakukan pekerjaan konyol itu.

Sungmin mengkibas-kibaskan rok yang sedikit terkena debu. Ia kembali mengelap peluh yang ada diwajahnya. "Aku harus berkaca. Aku rasa penampilan ku benar-benar buruk."

Sungmin pun segera melemparkan sapunya entah kemana dan berlari menuju toilet untuk memperbaiki penampilannya.

**.**

**.**** .MLS. ****.**

**.**

"Park Songsaengnim!" Panggil Sungmin sedikit berteriak berharap guru yang menghukumnya itu mendengar panggilannya di tengah kerumunan siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang.

Melihat ada pergerakan berhenti dari guru yang menurut Sungmin menyebalkan itu, ia tak menyiakan kesempatan itu. Sungmin segera menerobos kerumunan siswa itu dan bertatap muka dengan gurunya itu.

"Songsaengnim, aku sudah selesai menyapu halaman luas yang kau suruh tadi." Park Jung Soo_-guru itu-_ tak menjawab hanya menatap Sungmin seolah menyuruh Sungmin untuk mengikutinya.

Sesampai di ruangan guru, Jung Soo mendudukkan bokongnya dan membuka kaca matanya.

"Sungmin-ah.. Aku tak tau lagi hukuman apa yang harus kuberikan pada mu jika kau tetap terus datang terlambat. Kau tau, aku lelah melihat mu selalu datang terlambat."

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah telah membuat gurunya merasa lelah begitu.

"Mianhae Songsaengnim, aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk selalu datang terlambat." Ucap Sungmin membuat Jung Soo merasa tak enak.

"Arraseo.. Jangan memasang tampang tak enak begitu." Jung Soo membuka lagi mejanya dan mengambil jam berwarna merah.

"Ini ambil lah.. Aku berikan agar kau tak terlambat lagi." Ucap Jung Soo sambil menyodorkan jam itu. Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya tak enak. "Songsaengnim, aku jadi tak enak." Ucap Sungmin lembut berharap gurunya tidak tersinggung dengan penolakan yang dilakukannya.

"Sudah, ambil saja!" Jung Soo menarik tangan Sungmin secara paksa. "Ambil ini. Awas saja kalau kau telat lagi besok. Aku akan menyuruh mu membersihkan kolam renang sekolah ini." Ancaman itu membuat Sungmin menelan ludahnya secara paksa. Bagaimana tidak menelan ludah? Bayangkan saja, kolam renang SJ Senior High School ini sangat luas dan besar. Bahkan bisa menampung 20.000 siswa.

"Arraseo Songsaengnim, akan saya usahakan. Gomawo atas jam ini, saya permisi." Sungmin membungkuk hormat kepada gurunya dan keluar dari ruangan yang sudah bosan dimasukinya hampir setiap hari itu.

"Ming!"

TAK!

"Aww.. Appo Ming.." Namja tinggi itu mengelus-elus kepalanya yang menjadi korban kekerasan Sungmin.

"Siapa suruh mengagetkan ku. Huh! Dasar Choi Siwon jelek!" Sungmin meningggalkan Siwon yang masih asik mengaduh sendiri.

"Huh, cuma dia yang selalu mengatai ku jelek."

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! Tunggu aku.. " Tak memperdulikan teman dekatnya, Sungmin seolah menulikan pendengarannya dan tetap berlalu di kerumunan kantin.

"Melihat wajah si Choi itu membuat ku lapar. Haah.. Tapi aku harus menabung, otteoke?" Sungmin bingung, apa yang harus dipilihnya. "Tck! Cacing nakal ini menyebalkan! Arraseo, kita makan! Jadi berhenti membuat kegaduhan di dalam perut ku." Oh, Lee Sungmin.. Tak sadarkah diri mu kini tengah ditatap hampir seluru penghuni kantin ini?

"Cih, apa yang kalian lihat?"Pertanyaan tajam Sungmin membuat seluruh penghuni kantin ini kembali melakukan aktivitas makannya yang tertunda. Mereka tak ingin menjadi korban amukan Sungmin mengingat ia pandai Martial Art.

**.**

**.**** .MLS. ****.**

**.**

Di sebuah apartemen kecil yang tak bisa di bilang mewah tapi juga tak bisa di bilang jelek, tampak Lee Sungmin tengah membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan.

TOKK! TOKK! TOKK!

"Sungmin-ah!" Teriak sosok itu di balik pintu rumah Sungmin.

"Mati aku! Otteoke? Bagaiman jika aku diusir dari sini? Aish, lebih baik aku pura-pura tak ada saja." Dengan kalang kabut Sungmin segera bersembunyi di balik pintu kamarnya. Ada yang ingin tahu kenapa Sungmin sampai bersembunyi begitu?

"Sungmin-ah.. Aku tahu kau di dalam bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar mu kan? Ayo cepat keluar dan bayar uang sewa mu! Kau sudah menunggak sampai 2 bulan!" Teriak Ahjumma itu sambil tetap menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Sungmin. Ah, aku rasa pertanyaan kalian sudah terjawab.

"Aduh.. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana bisa Ahjumma itu tahu aku bersembunyi di balik pintu? Apa matanya bisa menerobos rumah ini?" Sungguh, saat ini Sungmin sedang benar-benar gelisah , tapi entah bagaimana bisa sempat-sempatnya ia berpikiran konyol begitu.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! Aku tunggu sampai lusa, kalau kau tetap tak bisa bayar aku akan menyuruh mu keluar dari apartemen ku!" Telak sudah keputusan terakhir yang membuat Sungmin tambah gelisah.

"Tck! Ahjumma itu menyebalkan sekali, sudah tahu aku belum gajian. Bagaimana bisa ia tetap meminta uang sewa? Dia ingin aku membayarnya dengan daun apa? Aishh! Aku bisa gila! Dimana aku bisa mendapat uang untuk membayar uang sewa? Untuk makan saja susah. Apa aku harus menjual tubuh ku?" Sungmin segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat tersadar dengan perkataan bodohnya itu.

"Tidak-tidak! Lebih baik aku tidur diluar dari pada menjual tubuh ku! Memangnya aku gadis rendahan?" Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya sejenak menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Haahh.. Ya Tuhan.. Berilah hambaMu ini pohon uang.." Oke, Lee Sungmin. Itu tak akan terjadi.

_Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry.._

Dering yang berasal dari telepon genggamnya itu menyadarkan Sungmin kembali ke dunia aslinya.

"Aish, siapa yang mengganggu ku malam-malam begini?" Dengan malas Sungmin mengambil Handphone nya.

**Call ID**

**Ryeowook**

PIPP

"Yeoboseo? Wookie-ah, wae?"

"**Ming-ah.. Aku punya pekerjaan bagus untuk mu, kau mau? Ini pekerjaan yang benar-benar tak akan membuat mu lelah."**

Mata Sungmin melebar mendengar perkataan Ryeowook.

'Oh Tuhan.. Pohon uang tidak pekerjaan pun jadi.'

"Jinjjareo? Pekerjaan apa Wookie-ah? Aku mau! Aku mau!" Menolak? Itu tak mungkin! Itu sama saja dengan membunuh diri.

"**Haha.. Kau semangat sekali, Ming.. Bagaimana jika kita bertemu di cafe tempat biasa. Aku dan Yesung Oppa akan menjelaskannya semua."**

Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya semangat. Hey, apa ia tak ingat ia sedang berbicara lewat perantara?

"**Arraseo, ku tunggu 30 menit lagi. Jangan terlambat."**

PIPP

"Ya Tuhan! Terima kasih banyak!" Tak ada lagi raut wajah frustasi di wajah cantik itu. Dengan cepat Sungmin mengganti pakaiannya dan bergegas pergi menuju tempat janjiannya dengan sahabat kecilnya itu.

**.**

**.**** .MLS. ****.**

**.**

Tak peduli dengan udara malam yang begitu dingin, Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya tak sabaran untuk bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Di pikirannya saat ini hanya 'Uang dan Makan'. Hey, apa kalian berpikir Sungmin gadis matre dan gemuk? Tentu saja tidak. Bukankah itu wajar untuk seorang manusia yang pasti membutuhkan uang dan makan untuk bertahan hidup.

Sesampai di depan cafe, Sungmin mengambil napasnya dalam. "Lee Sungmin, Fighting!"

Sungmin masuk kedalam cafe itu dan mencari-cari dimana sahabat kecilnya itu berada. "Ming! Disini!" Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya. Sungmin tersenyum dan menghampiri meja itu.

"Hehe, mianhae.. Aku telat 5 menit, jalanan tadi macet sekali." Ryeowook menggeser tubuhnya bermaksud menyuruh Sungmin untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi, bisa kita ke intinya sekarang?"

**.**

**.**** .MLS. ****.**

**.**

Sosok namja berwajah stoic tetap memusatkan pendengaran dan penglihatannya kepada benda persegi berwarna hitam yang ada di tangannya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau dengar tidak sih dengan apa yang Appa dari tadi katakan?" Sang Appa _–Cho Hankyung–_ tampak sedikit memijit keningnya melihat anak bungsunya tak mengindahkan perkataannya dari tadi.

SREET!

"Ya! Appa! PSP ku!" Oke, Cho Hankyung berhasil mengambil dengan paksa barang kesayangan anak bungsunya itu.

"Tidak sebelum kau mengulang semua perkataan Appa yang tak kau dengarkan sedikit pun itu."

Kyuhyun merengut kesal menatap sang Appa yang benar-benar tampak berkuasa. "Appa, Eomma, dan Noona akan pergi ke Jepang selama 3 bulan untuk bersenang-senang dan akan meninggalkan ku sendiri di rumah besar ini. Benar bukan?"

PLETAK!

Hankyung memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun mendengar jawaban anaknya yang sedikit melenceng. Kyuhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Appa, Eomma dan Noona ke Jepang bukan untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi_–"_

"Tapi untuk mengurus pernikahan Noona dengan calon suaminya yang ada di Jepang. Benar bukan?" Hankyung menganggukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban anak bungsungnya. "Dan_–"_

"Dan aku tetap harus di Korea karena alasan sekolah." Kyuhyun memandang Hankyung malas yang sedang tersenyum senang ternyata anaknya mendengar semua perkataan panjang lebarnya.

"Appa, aku bisa minta izin pada kepala sekolah. Kenapa kalian tak membawa ku juga?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kau tau kan sebentar lagi kau akan lulus dari Sapphire Blue Junior High School. Appa tak mungkin membiarkan mu membolos." Alasan masuk akal keluar dari mulut bijaksana Cho Hankyung. Ya, saat ini Kyuhyun kelas 3 di Sapphire Junior High School.

"Appa tahu aku jenius, aku janji akan menjadi peringkat pertama saat kelulusan nanti. Tapi izinkan aku ikut dengan kalian. Bagaimana bisa kalian tega meninggalkan ku sendiri?" Kyuhyun tampak frustasi dengan keputusan Appanya yang tak mungkin bisa diganggu gugat. Kyuhyun tahu jika Appanya berkata sesuatu, itu harus terlaksana dan tak boleh ada yang melanggar. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba?

"Siapa yang bilang kau akan tinggal sendiri? Appa sudah menyuruh Yesung untuk mencarikan orang yang akan menjaga mu selama Appa pergi." Hankyung ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya Appa bisa meminta Ahjumma menjaga mu, tapi pasti kau akan kesepian. Maka dari itu Appa meminta Yesung mencarikan temannya yang bisa menjadi teman mu sekalian bisa mengurus mu." Jelas Hankyung membuat Kyuhyun menghelas napas. Appanya memang tak bisa melanggar prinsip itu.

"Terserah Appa. Mau Appa, Eomma dan Noona tidak kembali lagi pun tak Appa. Aku tak perduli!" Ucapan ketus Kyuhyun membuat Hankyung tak enak hati. Kyuhyun pergi ke kamarnya dengan tampang dingin. Tentu saja Hankyung sangat ingin membawa anak bungsunya itu ikut ke Jepang. Tapi mengingat Kyuhyun akan segera lulus, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ah.. Appa tak bermaksud meninggalkan mu sendiri." Raut wajah sesal nampak sangat kental di wajah tampan Hankyung.

**.**

**.**** .MLS. ****.**

**.**

Senyum bahagia terus menempel di wajah Sungmin. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di kota Seoul ini menatap aneh Sungmin. Mungkin mereka berpikir 'Apa dia sakit?'. Sebenarnya Sungmin sadar banyak yang menatapnya aneh begitu, tapi ia tak akan mempermasalahkan mengingat ia baru saja mendapat pekerjaan. Bagi Sungmin mendapat pekerjaan sama saja mendapat uang. Mendapat uang otomatis bisa membeli makanan yang dapat mengenyangkan perutnya.

"Haah.. Senangnya.." Apa kalian merasa sikap bahagia Sungmin berlebihan? Padahal ia hanya mendapat pekerjaan.

"Gajinya besar lagi. Ahh.. Senangnya.." Oke, akan ku perjelas.

**Flashback**

"Jadi, pekerjaan apa yang bisa ku dapatkan?" Tanya Sungmin antusias. Membuat duo orang sejoli ini terkekeh.

"Arraseo, akan ku jelaskan." Jawab Yesung.

"Begini, paman ku membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjaga anaknya selama ia dan keluarganya pergi selama 3 bulan. Sebenarnya ia ingin seorang Ahjumma yang menjaga anaknya, tapi anaknya pasti akan kesepian saat Ahjumma itu pulang. Jadi ia menyuruhku mencari orang untuk menjaga anak bungsunya itu." Sungmin mengangguk menyatakan bahwa ia mengerti dengan cerita Yesung.

"Kau harus menjaganya 24 jam. Itu berarti kau harus meninggalkan semua pekerjaan mu yang tidak jelas itu. Kau juga akal tinggal disana. Bagaimana?" Tanya Yesung. Satu hal yang Sungmin pikirkan dari tadi.

"Berapa gajinya?" Oh, Lee Sungmin. Kau benar-benar tampak seperti mata duitan.

"5 kali lipat dari semua pekerjaan tak jelas mu itu." Ucap Yesung sambil menyeruput Orange Juice nya.

"MWORAGO?!" Teriak Sungmin tanpa sadar.

'Bagus, sekarang semua memperhatikan ku.' batin Sungmin. Dengan kikuk Sungmin tersenyum memohon maaf atas keributan yang tak sengaja di buatnya.

"Jinjja? 5 kali lipat?" Tanya Sungmin tak percaya. Ryeowook tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu sahabatnya.

"Ne, maka dari itu aku mengusulkan mu pada Yesung Oppa. Kau pandai membersihkan rumah, kau baik dan mudah bergaul, dan yang pasti kau pintar memasak." Ucap Ryeowook membuat Sungmin terharu. "Wookie-ah.. Aku benar-benar menyayangi mu." Sungmin langsung memeluk tubuh ramping Ryeowook yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ehem.. Jadi bagaimana?" Suara Yesung mengintrupsi dua sahabat yang saling berpelukan itu.

"Tentu saja aku mau, oppa! Mana mungkin aku menolak. Ngomong-ngomong anaknya umurnya berapa?"

Yesung tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang sangat semangat dengan tawaran pekerjaan nya itu. "Nama anaknya Cho Kyuhyun, umur 14 tahun dan sangat menyebalkan. Aku harap kau bisa sabar menghadapinya." Jelas Yesung lagi.

"Tak masalah. Aku rasa itu setimpal dengan harga yang dipasangnya." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kita akan datang kesana besok sepulang sekolah. Yesung Oppa akan menjemput kita. Jadi, besok bersiap lah." Ryeowook ikut tersenyum melihat Sungmin mengangguk patuh.

"Jadi kau boleh pulang sekarang. Aku mau berduaan dengan Wokkie ku." Ucap Yesung membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Arraseo, Gomawo Wokkie-ah.. Ddangko oppa." Sungmin sedikit terkekeh melihat raut wajah kesal Yesung.

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**** .MLS. ****.**

**.**

Pagi ini Sungmin menyelusuri lorong sekolah dengan senyum yang sangat manis. Saat melihat Park Songsaengnim berada tak jauh di dekatnya, Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya untuk memberi salam selamat pagi.

"Annyeonghaseo, Songsaengnim.. Pagi ini indah bukan?" Tegur Sungmin membuat Jung Soo ikut tersenyum.

"Kau benar Sungmin-ah.. Aku rasa jam yang kuberikan padamu kau gunakan sesuai dengan kagunaannya ya? Aku senang melihat mu pagi ini. Haha.. Biasanya kan aku melihat mu saat sedang ku hukum, hehe.." Jung Soo terkekeh sendiri membuat senyum Sungmin tambah lebar.

"Ne, Songsaengnim. Jam yang anda berikan benar-benar bermanfaat. Hahha.."

Jung Soo mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus kepala murid kesayangannya itu. "Teruslah begini sampai kau lulus. Aku senang melihatnya." Ucap Jung Soo sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ne, Songsaengnim.. Saya juga berharap begitu. Saya permisi ke kelas dulu Songsaengnim." Jung Soo mengangguk dan kembali masuk ke ruangannya.

Sesampai di kelas, Sungmin mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi tempat biasa ia belajar. "Siwon-ah.. Hari ini aku tak di hukum, kau pasti terkejut melihat ku datang duluan. Hahaha.." Sungmin seperti orang gila. Dari tadi ia asik tersenyum dan kadang tertawa sendiri. Sudah lah, biarkan saja dia..

**.**

**.**** .MLS. ****.**

**.**

Saat ini Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Yesung sedang menuju rumah Kyuhyun. Tempat dimana Sungmin akan bekerja. Tadi saat bel pulang berbunyi Sungmin langsung segera menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk segera bertemu Yesung.

"Kita sudah sampai, ini rumahnya, Kau harus ingat Sungmin-ah.." Ucap Yesung sambil melirik Sungmin yang berada di jok belakang.

"Baiklah, tuan putri Ryeowook.. Silahkan turun." Perkataan Yesung membuat Sungmin mual.

'Cih, Ddangko Oppa menjijikkan.'

Mereka bertiga memasuki rumah keluarga Cho yang sangat besar. Hampir saja lalat masuk ke dalam mulut Sungmin jika saja ia tak ingat untuk menutup mulutnya yang sejak tadi terus terbuka.

"Ahjusshi.. Aku datang.." Teriak Yesung santai tak memperdulikan dua gadis dibelakangnya tengah menutup telinganya.

"Aish.. Yesung-ah, kau berisik!" Celetuk itu keluar dari mulut anak sulung keluarga Cho.

"Ahra-ya.. Mana Appa mu? Aku sudah membawa teman Wookie yang akan menjaga Cho Evil itu." Jelas Yesung sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Wokkie-ah.. Boggoshippo.." Ahra segera memeluk tubuh Ryeowook. Ryewook tersenyum membalas pelukan Cho sulung itu. "Nado, Noona.."

Ahra melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin intens. "Waahh! Kyeopta!" Ahra langsung mencubit pelan pipi Sungmin, membuat Sungmin bingung.

"Noona.. Jangan mencubit pipinya begitu, lihatlah.. Pipinya jadi berubah warnah merah." Larang Ryeowook agar Ahra melepas cubitannya.

"Ah, Mianhae... Habis kau imut sekali. Siapa nama mu?" Tanya Ahra lembut. Sungmin tersenyum canggung. "Annyeonghaeseo, Lee Sungmin imnida.."

"Tidak usah seformal itu pada ku, panggil aku Ahra Noona. Kau seumuran Wookie kan?" Tanya Ahra lagi. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku rasa Kyunnie akan menyukai mu. Aku akan memanggilkan Appa dulu. Duduklah, anggap rumah sendiri."

Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menatap sekeliling rumah itu dengan kagum. Matanya terhenti saat melihat sosok namja yang sedang menatap dirinya juga dari lantai dua. Sungmin seakan tersihir dengan tatapan tajam yang mempesona itu.

"Tampan." Satu ucapan Sungmin membuat Ryeowook dan Yesung menatap Sungmin bingung. "Kau bicara apa Sungmin-ah?" Tanya Ryeowook. "Ani_–"_

"Jadi mana yang akan menjaga anak bungsu ku?" Tiba-tiba Hankyung datang membuat Sungmin menghela napas lega.

Yesung menunjuk Sungmin. Hankyung sudah dengar semua cerita tentang Sungmin dari Yesung dan Ryeowook. Ia menatap Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah, membuat Sungmin jadi salah tingkah.

"Arraseo. Kau kuterima. Kau tau, dia suka banyak tingkah. Jadi turuti saja semua kemauannya. Nanti malam kami akat berangkat ke Jepang. Pulanglah dan bereskan barang-barang mu. Yesung akan membantu mu, dan Ah! Kyuhyun-ah.. Kemari!"

**Kyuhyun POV**

Apa dia yang akan menjaga ku? Kenapa wajahnya terlihat lebih muda dari ku? Ah, atau aku yang terlihat tua ya? Tidak-tidak! Buktinya yang menyukai ku banyak kok. Mana mungkin wajah ku terlihat tua.

Ah, mengingat Appa, Eomma, dan Noona akan pergi nanti malam membuat ku haus. Aku segera menuju dapur untuk mengambil air. Dari sini aku bisa dengar semua ocehan Appa.

"Arraseo. Kau kuterima. Kau tau, dia suka banyak tingkah. Jadi turuti saja semua kemauannya. Nanti malam kami akat berangkat ke Jepang. Pulanglah dan bereskan barang-barang mu. Yesung akan membantu mu, dan Ah! Kyuhyun-ah.. Kemari!" Aish, apa Appa tak tahu kalau aku sedang haus.

"Tck! Menyebalkan." Aku pun berjalan mendekati Appa.

"Sungmin-ah.. Ini anak bungsu ku. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, beri salam pada Noona yang akan menjaga mu." Perintah Appa.

Huh, aku masih tak percaya dia yang akan menjaga ku. Wajah imutnya itu tak menyakinkan. Kenapa? Kenapa kalian menatap ku begitu? Aku memang mengakui wajah imutnya itu enak di pandang. Apa itu salah?

"Annyeonghaseo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida.." Ku bungkukkan tubuh ku sopan mengingat Appa masih di depan ku. Wajah Noona yang akan menjaga ku ini terlihat bingung. Ruat wajahnya lucu sekali, aku jadi ingin tertawa, kkeke..

"Ehemm.. Ahjussi, kau bilang aku akan menjaga anak berumur 14 tahun. Kenapa jadi anak Senior High School? Sepertinya dia lebih tua dari ku."

What the hell! Dia mengatai ku ya?

**TBC**

**Hay-hay~ Aku bawa ff baru..**** keke.. ide ini terlintas di otak ku, sayang gak dimanfaatin.. XD**

**Aku mohon maaf blum bisa ngelanjutin I Got U dan Dream Come True, aku blum ada ide.. bagi yang punya ide, bisa PM aku **** Insya Allah bakal aku lanjutin setelah selesai UN, hehe..**

**panjang ya?**** Hhe..**** ini supaya ceritanya jelas aja.**** Kalau banyak Typo maap ya..**

**Adakah yang tertarik dengan ff ini? Yang tertarik harus kasih review, kalau reviewnya lumayan aku bakal lanjut. gimana? setuju?**

**Ada yang mau kasih saran tentang ff ini juga boleh, aku terima dengan senang hati.. **

**YANG BACA HARUS REVIEW~**

**KyuHaElf**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Love Sitter**

**.**

**. .MLS. . **

**.**

**Author POV**

Dengan agak ragu Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun. "Ehemm.. Ahjussi, kau bilang aku akan menjaga anak berumur 14 tahun. Kenapa jadi anak Senior High School? Sepertinya dia lebih tua dari ku." Ucap Sungmin jujur tanpa memperhatikan seseorang disana tengah melotot mendengar pertanyaan polosnya.

Kyuhyun mendelik kepada Sungmin. "Mwo! Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Bhhsstt.." Kyuhyun menatap horror Yesung yang sedang berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Bwahaha.. Maaf Kyu, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi." Ucap Yesung sambil tetap mencoba menghentikan tawanya. Ryeowook memukul pelan bahu Yesung bermaksud mengatakan 'Jangan tertawa lagi.'

Sungmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya melihat Kyuhyun yang masih memasang tampang kesal, sangar, dan err- tampan.

"Dengar ya, aku ini memang berumur 14 tahun. Apa maksud mu mengatakan aku lebih tua dari mu, huh?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menunggu mulut Sungmin melakukan pembelaan.

"Habisnya kau lebih tinggi dari ku." Gumam Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya. "Apa kau bilang?"

Hankyung merasa jengah dengan anak tampannya ini hanya membuang-buang waktunya saja. Ia menjewer telinga Kyuhyun tidak terlalu kuat. "Aww.. Appa.. Kenapa kau menjewer- Awww.." Kyuhyun berusaha menarik lengan kokoh Hankyung.

"Kau ini, tidak sopan sekali. Sudahlah, masuk kamar mu dan mainkan game mu. Ini PSP mu Appa kembalikan." Hankyung meronggoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan benda hitam nista yang selalu menjadi barang utama anaknya.

Masih mengelus-elus telinganya yang berubah menjadi warna merah, Kyuhyun menyambut dengan senang hati benda kesayangannya. "Waahh.. Chagia-kyu.. Akhirnya kau kembali." Ucap Kyuhyun sumringah. Sepertinya ia sudah lupa dengan telinganya yang tadi memerah.

Sebelum kembali ke kamarnya, Kyuhyun menatap sengit Sungmin. 'Awas kau Noona manis, lihat saja nanti pembalasan ku.'

Sungmin hanya melirik sekilas kepada Kyuhyun dan kembali menatap sang atasan besar. "Ahjussi, bisakah aku meminta setengah, ah.. Tidak-tidak! Bolehkah aku meminta seperempat gaji ku dulu? Aku sedang membutuhkan uang untuk membayar uang sewa apartemen ku. Aku sudah telat bayar 2 minggu." Ucap Sungmin jujur sekaligus memandang Hankyung ragu.

Hankyung tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin. "Baiklah.. Nanti akan ku berikan pada mu."

**.**

**. .MLS. . **

**.**

Sungmin tiba di rumahnya di antar Yesung dan Ryeowook. Ia mempersilahkan Yesung dan Ryeowook menunggu di ruang tamunya ditemani dua gelas teh manis. Sungmin ikut mendudukkan dirinya di ruang tamu.

"Oppa.. Apa benar yang ku jaga Cho Kyuhyun yang itu?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Yesung yang dari tadi mengelus-elus pucuk kepala Ryeowook dengan sayang menatap Sungmin. "Tentu saja Cho Kyuhyun yang itu. Kau pikir disana ada Cho Kyuhyun yang lain apa." Jawaban Yesung membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Ku kira yang kujaga adalah anak remaja yang manis dan penurut. Ternyata salah besar, huh!"

"Minnie.. Kyuhyun memang anak remaja kok.. Hanya saja tidak ada kata manis dan penurut seperti kriteria mu." Ucap Ryeowook geli melihat Sungmin tambah menekuk wajahnya.

"Kau ini, kan sudah ku bilang anaknya menyebalkan. Memangnya aku pernah bilang anak yang akan kau jaga adalah anak yang manis dan penurut?" Tanya Yesung lagi. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas. "Sudah lah, aku bereskan pakaian ku dulu." Sungmin beranjak dari kursinya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan dua manusia yang sedang bermesraan.

Sesaat Sungmin kembali membalikan badannya dan menatap Yesung yang lama kelamaan tambah berdempetan dengan Ryeowook. "Ya! Kalian berdua. Jangan melakukan perbuatan nista dirumah ku! Awas kalau berani." Ucap Sungmin sengit.

**.**

**. .MLS. . **

**.**

Di ruang keluarga rumah Cho tampak dua wanita cantik dan satu pria tampan tengah mengecek semua barang-barang yang akan dibawanya. Sungmin baru sampai di kediaman Cho. Tadi Yesung langsung pamit pulang dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di kediaman Cho yang sangat asing baginya.

Sosok wanita keibuan itu menyambut kedatangan Sungmin. "Jadi kau yang akan menjaga anak bungsu ku?" Tanya Heechul lembut. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya lucu.

"Waahh.. Aku yakin Kyuhyun akan menurut pada mu." Ucap Heechul gemas melihat Sungmin yang memiringkan kepalanya imut. "Maksudnya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Nama mu Sungmin kan?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Heechul malah bertanya hal lain.

"Ne, Lee Sungmin imnida.."

"Sungmin-ah.. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu anak yang manis dan baik. Dari luarnya memang bertampang dingin dan cuek. Tapi sebenarnya dia itu manja sekali. Aku harap kau bisa mengatasi sifatnya itu. Aku berani sumpah, Kyuhyun pasti akan menurut patuh dengan mu.. Hanya saja kau membutuhkan waktu untuk meluluhkan hatinya. Kalau kau berhasil meluluhkan hatinya, aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukai sifatnya.." Nasihat panjang lebar Heechul hanya di jawab Sungmin dengan sekali anggukan.

"Itu artinya aku harus bisa mengambil hatinya. Begitu, Ahjumma?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. "Tentu!" Jawab Heechul semangat.

Hankyung dan Ahra yang dari tadi memperhatikan Heechul hanya geleng-geleng sambil terkekeh melihat semangat Heechul yang berapi-api terhadap Sungmin.

"Sudah-sudah.. Kita harus berangkat sekarang jika tak ingin ketinggalan pesawat." Hankyung melangkah mendekati Heechul yang di ekori oleh Ahra.

"Arraseo. Sungmin-ah.. Aku titip Kyuhyun pada mu. Kalau dia nakal, ancam saja dengan semua game bodohnya itu. Oke?" Heechul tertawa sendiri setelah menyadari semua perkataan asalnya pada Sungmin.

'Apa dia gila?' Batin Sungmin.

Ahra hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah ibunya yang suka aneh-aneh. "Pantas saja keluarga ini aneh. Ibunya saja aneh." Gumam Ahra.

"Kami harus berangkat sekarang. Kau harus mengunci semua pintu jika ingin tidur. Kami pergi dulu." Keluarga Cho _–tanpa Kyuhyun -_ pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian yang masih menatap ke arah pintu.

"Tapi apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk mengambil hatinya?"

**.**

**. .MLS. . **

**.**

Pukul 8 tepat. Kyuhyun tampak memperhatikan seluruh ruangan di rumahnya.

Sunyi

Satu kata yang terlintas di otak cerdas Cho bungsu. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan sehabis bangun tidur tidak mengurangi sedikit pun kadar ketampanannya.

"Ahh.. Pasti semua sudah pergi.." Kyuhyun menghela napas sebal. Walaupun Ia orang yang terkesan cuek dan tak peduli, tapi Ia tetap manusia yang sering merasa kesepian.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan bokongnya di ruang TV. Ia menghidupkan TV besarnya dan mengeluarkan benda kesayangannya. Apa lagi kalau bukan PSP? Apa kalian berharap Kyuhyun memiliki benda kesayangan yang lain? Seperti boneka Barbie mungkin? Oh.. Ayolah.. Kyuhyun ini adalah _real namja_. Bukan semi namja, ataupun namja yang melambai.

Sungmin yang baru keluar kamarnya heran mendengar suara, seperti suara TV. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang TV.

"Emm.. Annyeong.." Sapa Sungmin kikuk. Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan sosok manis disana yang tengah menahan sebalnya karena sapaannya diabaikan. Kyuhyun tetap berkutat dengan PSPnya tanpa memperhatikan TV yang sedari tadi dihidupkannya.

"Kau tidak menonton TV nya kan? Aku matikan saja ya? Ini pemborosan namanya." Sungmin mengambil remot TV dan menekan tombol berwarna merah.

Kemudian Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya tepat di samping Kyuhyun. Hal itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang menurutnya sangat manis.

"Wae?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

**Author POV End**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Sebenarnya sejak tadi aku sudah merasa sosok manis itu akan menghampiriku. Tapi aku cuek saja. Aku masih kesal dengannya.

"Emm.. Annyeong.." Sungguh! Kalau saja saat ini aku juga sedang menatapnya, pasti suasana canggung langsung tercipta. Untung saja ada PSP yang selalu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian ku.

"Kau tidak menonton TV nya kan? Aku matikan saja ya? Ini pemborosan namanya." Aku meliriknya sebentar yang sedang mengambil remot TV. Aku rasa dia sedang mencoba mencari perhatian ku. Aishh.. Ada-ada saja. Baiklah akan ku ladeni.

Aku menatap wajah imutnya lucu. Ingin rasanya aku mencubit pipinya itu.

"Wae?" Tanya nya dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Demi Tuhan! Aku tak kuat melihat wajah imutnya ini. Ini adalah wajah terimut yang pernah kulihat semasa hidupku!

Aku tak boleh meruntuhkan image ku. Harus tetap selalu stay cool. "Ada apa?" Tanya ku biasa saja.

"Emm.. Aku rasa aku harus berkenalan lagi dengan mu." Ucapnya jujur. Aku mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataannya. "Kau benar. Baiklah, kau duluan."

Dia tersenyum manis dan mengulurkan tangannya pada ku. "Lee Sungmin imnida.." Ku sambut uluran tangan putih itu. Apa benar dia sudah SMA? Bagaimana bisa tangannya selembut kulit bayi? Tangannya saja sudah lembut, bagaimana dengan tubuhnya yang lain? Ahh..Pasti lebih mulus dan lembut, kekeke~

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap ku singkat. Dia tersenyum manis lagi pada ku. Entah kenapa membuatku ikut tersenyum tulus.

Dia mengambil bantal sofa dan memeluknya erat. Ahh.. Seandainya aku yang menjadi bantal sofa. Pasti sekarang dia sedang memeluk ku erat.

"Kau harus menceritakan diri mu pada ku. Emm.. Kau tau, kita akan tinggal bersama selama orang tua mu pergi. Jadi sebagai pengasuh mu, aku harus mengenal diri mu dengan baik." Dia benar juga.

"Kau saja yang cerita dulu. Aku akan bercerita setelah kau bercerita tentang dirimu." Sebenarnya hanya modus. Kekeke.. Aku ingin mendengar cerita hidupnya. Aku ingin lebih tau banyak tentangnya.

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda Ia setuju. "Arraseo, dengarkan baik-baik, ne.."

"Nama ku Lee Sungmin. Umur ku 17 tahun. Sekarang aku kelas dua di SJ Senior High School." Benarkah umurnya 17 tahun? Berarti jarak umur kami hanya 3 tahun.. Kenapa wajahnya tidak seperti anak SMA? Ini membingungkan. Lebih baik aku bertanya saja dari pada aku mati penasaran.

"Benarkah umur mu 17 tahun?" Dia menganggukkan kepalanya lucu. "Ne, kau 14 tahun ya? Berarti kau harus memanggilku Noona."

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Aku? Memanggilmu Noona? Huh, jangan berharap!" Ucap ku ketus. Apa kalian bingung kenapa dari tadi aku tak pernah menyubut namanya? Aku selalu memanggilnya dengan kata 'Dia'. Kalian tahu, aku agak bingung harus memanggilnya apa. Dilihat dari segi muka aku tak ingin memanggilnya dengan sebutan Noona. Adik kecil mungkin boleh.. Haha.. Tapi dari segi umur dan tingkat sekolah Dia memang harus ku panggil Noona. Tapi entah mengapa aku ingin Dia memanggil ku Oppa, kekeke..

Dia cemberut di depan ku. "Wae? Kau sendiri yang bilang umur mu 14 tahun. Seharusnya kau memanggil ku Noona, Kyunnie.."

"Huh? Kyunnie?" Itu panggilan yang terlalu manis, menurut ku.

Dia menganggukan kepalanya antusias. "Ne, aku akan memanggil mu Kyunnie.. Boleh kan, Kyunnie?" Huah! Mata apa itu! Kenapa matanya seperti mata kucing di Shrek?! Itu- Itu TERLALU IMUT!

"A-aku, ya-emm.. Ya.. Ka-kau boleh." Aish! Babo! Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?

Oh, Tuhan.. Matanya berbinar lagi. Aku tak tahan jika harus melihatnya begini terus! Bisa-bisa image cool ku yang selama ini selalu ku banggakan runtuh dengan sekali melihat wajahnya.

"Jeongmalyo?" Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. Sepertinya dia senang sekali. Wajahnya jadi berseri-seri begitu.

"Di sekolah banyak yang memanggil ku 'Ming'. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh memanggil ku begitu juga. Tapi tetap harus ada kata Noona nya." Ucapnya tegas.

Ming? Nama itu tidak terlalu special. "Bolehkah aku memanggil mu Minnie?" Hey! Itu terucap begitu saja. Dan Minnie? Kenapa aku bisa tiba-tiba menyebut nama salah satu tokoh kartun Disney itu?

"Minnie? Tentu! Kyunnie boleh memanggil ku Minnie. Bukan kah itu sangat imut?"

**Kyuhyun POV END**

**Author POV**

"Ne, tapi aku tetap tidak ingin memanggil mu Noona. Tidak ada pembantahan!" Telak sudah usaha Sungmin untuk membuat Kyuhyun memanggilnya Noona. Sungmin hanya menggembungkan pipinya. "Arraseo.. Kyunnie boleh memanggil nama ku tanpa sebutan Noona."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sungmin yang menurutnya suka meniru anak-anak. "Kenapa kau bisa imut begini?"

"Ne? Aku imut? Jeongmalyo, Kyunnie?" Sungmin tersipu malu mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Memang sudah banyak sih yang memuji keimutan Sungmin. Tapi yang memujinya sekarang adalah Kyuhyun. Anak remaja tampan yang menurut Sungmin memiliki tubuh bongsor seperti tubuh orang dewasa.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum malu.

'Aigoo.. Ternyata sifatnya imut juga.' Batin Sungmin senang.

"Sekarang kau yang harus bercerita. Cepat ceritakan tentang diri mu." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sejenak. "Aku kelas 3 di Sapphire Junior High School. Banyak orang memanggil ku 'Genius Math'. Hobby ku bermain game, jadi-" Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya dan menatap Sungmin lekat seraya mendekati telinga Sungmin. Sungmin hanya diam seakan terhipnotis dengan mata hitam Kyuhyun. "Jangan suka mengganggu waktu bermain game ku." Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif membuat Sungmin merinding.

Seakan tersadar dengan jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun pelan dan tak berani menatap mata Kyuhyun. Ia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Emm.. A-aku rasa, emm.. Perkenalan kita bisa dilanjutkan besok. Aku tidur duluan Kyunnie." Pamit Sungmin.

Hey, kalian pikir Kyuhyun akan membiarkan Sungmin pergi begitu saja? Tentu saja tidak. Itu mustahil. "Hey, aku tanya disini siapa yang majikan sebenarnya? Kenapa malah kau yang tidur duluan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius. Itu benar bukan? Bukankah majikan dulu yang tidur baru pesuruhnya? Jika pesuruhnya yang tidur duluan aku rasa dunia ini sudah terbalik. Apa itu artinya pesuruh menggaji majikannya?

Sungmin menelan ludahnya susah. 'Benar juga ya. Sungmin babo!' Rutuk Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali duduk, tapi tidak di samping Kyuhyun. Ia takut jantungnya berdetak cepat lagi. "Apa kau sudah mengantuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut membuat Sungmin merona.

'Aigoo, Sungmin.. Kau harus ingat anak yang ada di depan mu ini anak berumur 14 tahun yang memiliki tubuh bongsor. Kau harus ingat!' Sungmin asik meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah tersenyum evil.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Membuat Sungmin harus mengangkat kepalanya tinggi mengingat posisinya sekarang sedang duduk ditambah postur tubuh Kyuhyun yang tinggi. Bukankah sudah ku bilang Kyuhyun memiliki tubuh bongsor. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan di genggamnya lembut.

"Ayo tidur!" Ajak Kyuhyun semangat. Ia menggiring Sungmin menuju kamar mewah miliknya. Sungmin hanya mengikuti Kyuhyun. Dimata kalian pasti Sungmin seakan hanya pasrah terhadap apa yang di lakukan Kyuhyun padanya. Tapi itu tidak benar. Saat ini pikiran Sungmin benar-benar blank!

Sejak Sungmin merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang pikirannya jadi suka blank, atau kita sebut saja Sungmin jadi Lola.

Mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup itu seakan menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. "Eh, ini kan bukan kamar ku." Ucap Sungmin bingung. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin yang menurutnya selalu imut.

"Ini kamar ku. Ayo kita tidur, besok aku harus sekolah." Ajak Kyuhyun lagi membuat Sungmin melototkan mata foxynya. "Apa kau bilang?! KITA?" Tanya Sungmin kaget.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan memasang wajah innocent nya. "Wae? Kata Appa kau harus mengikuti semua perintahku." Tatapan Kyuhyun yang pura-pura menjadi anak polos membuat Sungmin salah tingkah.

'Aish, aku berpikir yang macam-macam. Dia kan hanya anak remaja. Dia ini masih bocah. Ingat lah Lee Sungmin.'

"Arraseo, Kyunnie.. Kita tidur sekarang." Kyuhyun menampilkan smirk nya. Sungminnya telah berhasil masuk ke dalam perangkatnya. Eh, Sungmin-Nya? Sejak kapan Kyuhyun meng-klaim bahwa Sungmin itu miliknya?

Kyuhyun merebahkan duluan dirinya di kasur King size empuk miliknya. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin hanya menatap tempat tidurnya. "Wae, Minnie? Kau tak ingin tidur disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi memasang wajah polosnya.

"Aniyo, aku akan tidur sekarang." Sungmin pun akhirnya merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tidur membelakangi Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum kemenangan. Hey, Kyuhyun-ah.. Tak tahukah kau sekarang Sungmin sedang mati-matian menaha degup jantungnya.

"Minnie.." Panggilan lembut Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin reflek membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

'Astaga! Ini- ini, ini terlalu dekat!' Batin Sungmin kaget.

"Wa-wae, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin gugup. Kyuhyun tersenyum evil melihat wajah Sungmin yang merona.

"Peluk aku. Aku tak bisa tidur jika tak ada yang memeluk ku." Ucap Kyuhyun manja. Hey, Kyuhyun! Taruhan dengan semua readers yang membaca ff gaje ini, image mu benar-benar sudah luntur! Benar bukan?

"Ke-kenapa aku harus memeluk mu?" Tanya Sungmin. Degup jantungnya 100 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. 'Bahkan sehabis lari pun jantung ku tidak berdegup sekencang ini.' Batin Sungmin bingung.

Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Kau tak ingin memeluk ku? Arraseo, aku saja yang akan memeluk mu." Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepala Sungmin di depan dada bidangnya. Kenapa di umur 14 tahun ini Kyuhyun sudah memiliki dada yang bidang ya? Entahlah..

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat seakan tak ingin Sungmin pergi darinya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sungmin. "Setiap bangun tidur kau harus selalu ada dalam dekapan ku. Dan aku tidak terima penolakan."

**TBC..**

**Waahh.. Ternyata ada juga yang tertarik dengan ff ini. Kekeke..**

**Aku mohon maaf, ini beneran ff GS kok. Yg wookie manggil ahra noona itu aku typo, hehe.. Maap ya *bow~ Abis aku kebiasaan baca ff yaoi sih.. saya khilaf..**

**Aku tau yg part 1 itu banyak typo, jeongmal mianhae *bow~ Namanya juga manusia, pasti banyak salahnya dan gak mungkin sempurnya.**

**Yang ini kalau ada typo lagi maapin saya ya.. hehe..**

**Aku udah update chap 2! #kibarbenderaKyumin**

**Pada nanya-nanya umur min berapa? Udah kejawab kan?**

**Terus ada lagi yang nanya kenapa uming pontang panting cari uang itu karena RAHASIA, hehhe.. Ntar pasti aku kasih tau..**

**Dan lagi, ada yang minta naikin Rated? Jadi M gitu? Aku belum pernah bikir rated M nih, gimana donk?**

**W****a****duh, ****a****d****a**** y****a****n****g**** bi****la****n****g****a****ku ke****la****s XII****?****A****ku b****a****ru ke****la****s IX t****a****uuu... *m****a****nyun**

**Oh iya, kalau aku pake sebutan anak SMA dan SMP gpapa kan? Aku lebih enak pake begitu..**

**Anyway, beri pendapat pada chapter ini, hehe..**

**Ayo! Ayo! Beri review yang udah baca.. semakin banyak review semakin semangat buat nulis..**

**Chap depan mungkin aku updatenya abis setelah UN, karena aku UN nya minggu depan, ya kira2 setelahnya lah.. Doain aku ya supaya lulus dengan nilai yang baik dan bisa masuk SMA favorite XD**

**THANK FOR ALL FAVORITE AND FOLLOWERS *bow**

**Reviewnya bagi lagi donk..**

**KyuHaelf**


End file.
